


but it feels different when you're with me

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: bucky comes home sad and looks to you for comfort.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 25





	but it feels different when you're with me

You could see something was up with Bucky as soon as he came home. The way his hands were shaking as he pulled a package of Oreos out of the grocery bag was as telling as anything.

"Hey baby. How was your day?"

Bucky looked up at you like he was just remembering you were there. "Oh. Hi doll. It was good. How was yours?"

"It's been good. You sure? You seem upset."

Bucky sighed. "I'm that easy to read, huh?"

You shrugged. "Your poker face is not great."

Bucky took the spot next to you on the couch and started talking. "I, uh, I was at the store. In the cookie aisle." Bucky stopped fiddling with his fingers for a moment to look at you. "We were out of Oreos, you know. I wanted to get some. I wanted- I just wanted to…"

You found his hand and intertwined your fingers. "Hey, I'm right here baby. M'listening."

Bucky took a deep breath and continued. "And this little girl, she came up to me. Started talking about my arm. She thought it was pretty, said it sparkled."

You rubbed your thumb back and forth over his knuckles. A small gesture to let him know that you were still right beside him. "Yeah?"

"Then her Mom came over and pulled her away. Started telling her how she knows better than to talk to strangers." Bucky met your eyes again as he continued, "See, she didn't know who I was at that point. But her husband, he came up and got right up in my face. He started really yelling, saying how dare I talk to his daughter. Called me a monster. Told me just because the world forgave what I did, doesn't mean anyone has forgotten about it." Bucky chuckled humorlessly. "I couldn't get out of that place fast enough."

The rage you felt as he finished talking wasn't entirely new to you. You felt it every time someone did this to him. You couldn't understand how someone could make Bucky feel inferior after everything he had gone through. 

"What you did was help save the world, Bucky. Anything before that wasn't really you."

Bucky sighed and fell back against the couch. "I know. I just hate that people still don't see that I'm not him."

"I do too." You squeezed his hand. "But hey, you know who knows it? All the people that love you. Your friends know it baby. And they're never gonna change their minds about it."

Bucky turned his hand to look at you. A smile formed on his face as he said, "You're too good to me."

"You deserve good things Bucky."

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to your lips. As what started as a soft kiss turned into more, Bucky pulled you into his lap. He let out a groan as you rolled your hips against his. He took a short moment to murmur, "I need you doll," between reattaching your lips.

You felt the warmth of his right hand and the coolness of his left as he wrapped each of them around your thighs. Standing with you, he carried you down the hall towards the room you shared. As he walked through the doorway, he placed you on your feet again. You both rid the other of their clothes before crawling into bed. Bucky hovered over you as he started to pepper kisses against your neck. Pausing for a moment he whispered in your ear, "You're still my girl?"

Running gentle fingers through his hair you said, "Yeah baby. I'm still your girl."

Bucky let his kisses drift back towards your lips. While he was distracted, you flipped the both of you, letting your thighs settle on each side of his hips. As you felt his hands settle on your thighs, you leaned in to kiss him. Breaking away from his lips, you started to trail kisses along his neck. You took a moment to suck a bruise at his pulse point, enjoying the hitch in Bucky's breath. You continued to leave kisses as you made your way down his body. Stopping to lave your tongue over each of his nipples, drawing a strangled groan from Bucky. Eventually reaching his thighs, you decided to tease Bucky before you gave him what you really wanted to. You had always liked giving Bucky head. His taste was sweet with the slightest tang of salt and something uniquely Bucky. He had been shocked when you first started dating. Had told stories of desperately wanting a girl's mouth down there, but never really knowing how to get it there.

You trailed kisses along his left thigh and then his right before licking a stripe along his length. Bucky let out a low moan as you took him in your mouth. You wrapped your hand around what you couldn't take, and started bobbing your head. The sounds Bucky was letting out were enough to let you know he was enjoying it. You were pulled away from your actions when Bucky said, "Doll, you gotta- you gotta stop. I'm gonna, ah, cum."

You crawled back up his body, completely ready to sink down onto his cock, until you felt fingers against your entrance. 

Bucky mumbled against your lips, "I gotta return the favor, doll." Then he slid his fingers into you. He kissed you as he started to rub a thumb against your clit. The combination of his fingers sliding in and out and his thumb made you cum around his fingers in no time. You pressed a lingering kiss to his lips as you came down. When the waves stopped, you trailed a hand down to wrap around his length. As you sank onto his cock, you took your other hand and intertwined your fingers together. You rocked against him gently at first. When he started letting out broken moans, you rode him in earnest. You felt him start to twitch inside you, and leaned down to kiss his neck. Your orgasm surprised even you, and pushed Bucky into his own. 

You pulled off of him and settled against his side. Resting your head against his chest, you were almost asleep when Bucky said, "I love you doll." 

You wrapped an arm around his chest and squeezed. "I love you too baby."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank y'all for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
